Systems and technologies existing in the art include different types of antenna terminals based on reflector antennas or antenna array panels such as VSAT two-way fixed-service terminals, transportable VSAT systems and low-profile in-motion receive-only or two-way systems, based on planar-array antenna technology. Antenna array technology has a decisive advantage in mobile systems allowing achievement of a low-profile antenna terminal, which may be applicable to small, land-based vehicles and may support different types of broadband services, such as live TV reception, Internet, and high-speed data communications. For example, such a mobile system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,379,707 to DiFonzo et al., entitled “System for concurrent mobile two-way data communication and TV reception,” which describes a mobile terminal system that supports a combination of concurrent two-way data communication and television reception capabilities for commercial, recreational and other activities. One disadvantage of available technologies is their inability to support mobile services in different frequency ranges using one common terminal.
The drastically increased need of higher speed broadband communications has prompted the expansion of traditionally used frequency ranges (C and Ku) to include higher frequencies, for example, such as Ka frequency range (19-30 GHz) in addition to the traditionally used Ku range (10.9-14.5 GHz). In order to satisfy demand, a large fleet of geostationary high communication capacity Ka frequency range satellites was launched recently. These satellites are capable of supporting a wide range of communication services including broadband Internet connectivity for fixed and mobile users.